


Simple Lessons

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drone Season 2019, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Xenophilia, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: "Signless/Kankri first meeting in the dream bubbles. I'm tired yall but I love this ship so much. Any quadrant will do; is Signless still in his enraged Sufferer mindset or no? Does he hate his past self for having it so easy and not being better? Does he pity Kankri for his inexperience and stubbornness?Either way Kankri's getting his ass spanked and there will be tears. Aftercare is always nice too if you want to include it <3"





	Simple Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).

> This is the most effort I've put into a fic in a long ass time, lmao. I really hope you enjoy ChasetheSun2! <3 ~

Dying had been quite the experience for The Signless. Well, of course it was, it would be for anyone. As he had hung there, shouting out with passion through his last breaths, there was one thought that prodded at the back of his thinkpan. 

What came next?

He had been shot. There was searing pain. Then nothing. And then he felt as if he were floating. Floating slowly down into a bed of grass. When he finally opened his eyes and had taken in his surroundings confusion consumed him. Had it all been a dream?

His first experience in the bubbles was a mix of emotions. Mainly fear, and hope. Upon learning there was other trolls and...humans, to meet he had quickly gained hope that eventually he would find his own friends and comrades.

That was his main goal upon first figuring out the bubbles, but after a while his attention shifted. Days, weeks, perigrees, who knows how long, had gone by, and he began to find ways to distract himself from his lost loved ones. 

Most of that distracting was done through meeting new trolls, hearing their stories and telling his own. Sometimes he'd find himself, with similar stories, or very different ones…

What began to take him off guard though from these doppelgangers of himself though was ones that came from a world much unlike his own. Wearing a sweater of bright red, their home...Beforus, much safer than his own. And they seemed to think very...well…how to put it lightly?

Most conversations with these Beforus versions of himself ended in frustration, sometimes even in arguments. Though he was not one to often to find fights there was something about them...that just enraged him.

On top of this conversational frustration, other needs and cravings were becoming pent up. He hadn't pailed at all since he had died, and well, even in the afterlife lust became a curse.

With the combination of raising pitch feelings toward Beforus versions of himself, and wanting to fuck, it probably wouldn't be long til he'd find himself pounding into the nook of well...himself.

Kinky.

They didn't even have titles. They used their name. Kankri. To avoid confusion he often went by his title while the other went by their name. Sometimes a simple thing like that was enough to spark up a debate. It was like fighting an uphill battle.

Nevertheless, it didn't keep him from at least attempting conversation, even if every time he had tried it never ended well. 

Today Signless hadn't expected things to be any different from before. He woke up in his cave, made a fire, enjoyed a small breakfast, stretched, thought for a while, then prepared for the day. Nothing out of the norm. It had become a routine now for him, once again, simply killing time until he could be reunited with his loved ones…

With a leather satchel slung over his shoulder he approached the edge of his bubble and took a deep breath. Who knows what trolls he would meet today. 

He crossed the threshold, closing his eyes as he did so. Once things had seemed to settle in the new bubble he blinked his eyes open. A Beforus bubble. Great. He pulled a face, but then quickly dismissed the look. It was only a small chance he would run into a doppelganger. Nothing to be too disappointed with.

Gripping onto his satchel with one hand, his other hand swung freely he began to walk through the bubble, looking for any signs of another troll. That's when he spotted them in the distance, and a groan passed his lips.

Ahead on the path he had taken was a bench, and on that bench sat a troll with a red sweater and nubby horns. Fantastic. Just what he needed.

The Signless took a moment to collect himself. No. No it could be fine. Maybe this Kankri could be more reasonable than others. Here's to hoping.

Silently he approached the other, whose nose seemed to be buried in a book he was reading, he paid no mind to Signless. That is until the larger troll cleared his throat,"Hello, what might you be reading there?"

His question was met with a glower over the book from Kankri,"A book about the varied struggles caused by blood differences. Now if you'll excuse me." Kankri's attention returned to his book. 

Signless sighed softly. Maybe he should go. No. He was determined. Besides, the others book could lead to conversation. A good one he hoped. With a new sense of determination and slight stubbornness he sat down on the bench next to the other troll,"That's quite a topic, a worrisome one too. In my lifetime-"

He was cut off by Kankri abruptly interrupting as he bookmarked his page and slammed it shut with one hand,"In your lifetime you died due to your lack of caution, and lack of success communicating with those who were considered your superiors. On your planet. Honestly you should take caution when conversing with trolls, especially ones you don't know. Your title and history has shaken many trolls and I personally do not wish to worship you on the pedestal my peers put you on. Furthermore.." He continued on.

Signless rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. Oh sweet merciful- did he have no end? The other continued to blab on about topics he didn't understand, how could he? He wasn't there. He felt like he was going to boil over. It was so frustrating. With most trolls he could manage a simple conversation, but Kankri? He could never communicate, let alone get a word in edgewise. 

"...Alternia's culture and ruling was already a mess, your rebellion, as many refer to it as, did not assist with any of it. It led to a war which in turn led to the downfall of thousands of trolls who followed what you said. Those trolls, if they hadn't been so blinded by your stories, would still be-"

That was it. This was his limit. It wasn't common for Signless to raise his voice, but right now, he shouted,"You don't think I don't know my own history?!" He stood, hatred fueling through his veins,"You don't understand what we went through!" He grabbed Kankri by the front of his sweater and tugged him up and off the bench, causing Kankri to drop his book,"My mother, my lover, and my best friend watched me die! You could never understand the hell that we went through!" 

Signless' face was red with rage, his breath came out shakily,"Fuck you, you entitled fucking brat!"

Then there was silence. Even though Kankri's eyes were as white as his own, Signless could see fear in them. Good. Knock some sense into him. He released Kankri, who stumbled back a little. Kankri's fearful look soon shifted to one of smugness,"You're a symbol of piece and yet, here you are, yelling at a version of yourself. You must really hate yourself. I'm not even surprised."

A sneer formed on Signless' lips,"No. I hate you. I hate you, and you’re entitled fucking thought process." With that, his pent up pitch feelings for the other gave out. He grabbed Kankri by the jaw, he held onto the back of the bench to prop himself up, then tugged the troll's lips to meet his own in a heated, hateful kiss. 

Kankri practically snarled at the kiss, biting at the other's lips, only to have his bottom lip bitten harder in return, enough to draw blood.

The two parted, Kankri wiped at his lip with the back of his hand, a bit of red blood smeared down across his chin,"Excuse me! That was completely uncalled for! Though I admit things were heated there for a moment, it gives you absolutely no excuse to kiss someone without consent!"

"Oh my-" Signless huffed, sitting on the bench,"You," he grabbed Kankri by the wrist and tugged him down onto his lap to straddle it,"Need to learn some respect for other trolls."

"This is most inappropriate!" The older troll ignored him, snagging Kankri's wrists in one hand, and gripped the back of his hair in the other,"Release me this moment or I'll have to-!"

Kankri was cut off by another kiss. This one lasted longer than the one before, there was teeth, annoyed grunts, and huffs for breath. Just as Kankri relaxed slightly, leaning into the new sensation for a moment, Signless withdrew,"First lesson of respect, shut up and listen to others for a moment. It won't double kill you to let someone say their own thoughts and experiences."

The eyeroll that came from the smaller troll was beyond dramatic, and in response, Signless smacked his thigh. A light flush crossed Kankri's cheeks, which Signless took note of.

"Second, don't roll your eyes, or scoff, grunt, anything like that. Even if you disagree. Not every troll is going to see eye to eye with you, but that doesn't mean you can just be a brat about it."

"Stop referring to me as that."

"Third..manners, you don’t learn 'please' and 'thank you' when you're young for no reason." A groan came from Kankri, and Signless tugged on his hair,"Honestly...how can we be even close to the same troll?" 

"We're not." Kankri spat at him,"And I would prefer that you release me this instant as I had previously requested you to! I've grown tired of these ridiculous antics of yours and your aimless pitch flirtations! If you dare kiss me without asking once more then I assure you that-"

"That what? Your threats are empty, Kankri. You and I both know that. So how about you just calm down and-"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I possibly be calm at a time like this when one of your hands is gripping my hair, and the other is holding my wrists! I'm being held against my will, being lectured for a troll I dislike, and you want me to calm down?!"

There had to be a better use for the others mouth, Signless thought to himself. Damn pent up pitch feelings. He knew exactly where he wanted this to go. He grazed his tongue over his pointed teeth. He had just the perfect idea. 

Signless released the other's wrists and hair. He then proceeded to push Kankri out of his lap and stood,"You want to use your mouth? Alright. Get on your knees." 

Finally. After so long, this pent up, bullshit, pitch horniness for the other was going to end. Or worsen. He brushed the thought aside. Either way, the other was going to shut up, and he was going to get off.

"I beg your pardon?! I will do no such-"

A strong hand pressed at the top of Kankri's head and shoved him down onto his knees,"I said, on your knees. You need to learn to do things when they're asked of you as well I see. Add that to the list." Signless held Kankri in place.

"Well, I'm here now. What on Beforus..do you..uhm.." Kankri grew silent, watching as the troll in front of him slowly unzipped his ridiculously long pants,"What do you think you're doing?" 

Kicking off his pants,Signless looked down at the other,"I'm going to find a better use for that blabbermouth of yours."

Kankri’s eyes shot wide,”I beg your pardon!? I understand exactly what you’re insinuating however, I do not believe that-” 

Signless’ bulge peaked out of his sheath and dragged across Kankri’s cheek,”Do you not want to?”

“I never have.” 

“Never have sucked a bulge, or never wanted to?” 

“I have never sucked a bulge, obviously, and I…”

“You’re already dead, Kankri, it doesn’t matter.” Signless groaned, exasperated,” None of this...bullshit that you go on about, that we go on about, matters anymore. So..you can still say no. We can stop right now, or maybe you’ll learn to finally loosen up a little.”

There was silence for a moment, and Signless honestly thought the other was going to refuse so he had been mentally preparing himself to coax his bulge back into his sheath. 

And then he felt Kanrki’s tongue flick out to meet the tip of his bulge. He’d take that as a yes then. 

Signless pushed a hand gently through the other’s hair, letting him take his time to figure things out. After a few moments Kankri found himself holding the base of the other troll’s bulge, sucking gently on his tip. Impatience was beginning to itch at Signless. This was practically teasing, and he really just wanted to sink his bulge into the warmth of Kankri’s mouth and see how far he could take it. 

He needed to be nice however. This was, in fact, Kankri’s first time. He could feel himself almost vacillating between pitch and pale emotions toward the other now. Thoughts of quadrants vanished from his mind however as his bulge worked it’s way deeper into the warmth of Kankri’s mouth.

If his mouth was this nice what was his nook like? The thought pulled a pleased groan from Signless.

After a few minutes of experimenting Kankri seemed to find a rhythm of sorts. He’d bob his head a few times, taking the other’s bulge as far down his throat as he could manage, pull back, suck around the tip, and then repeat, dragging his tongue messily over the wriggling tendril the whole time. It seemed to be working as well, evidence could be found of Signless rocking his hips, giving soft moans and groans every now and then, along with the fact he was growing closer to a long due climax. 

Not like this though. No. He wanted to do it after giving the other’s nook a proper pailing. 

Minus the pail.

Signless, with great reluctance, pulled back from Kankri’s mouth. Kankri practically chased after the other’s bulge, but Signless stopped him with the palm of his hand pressing against the other’s forehead,”Enough of that, lets even the playing field a little.”

Kankri wiped a bit of red prematerial off of his lips and stood, dusting off his knees, “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Simple. I’m naked, now it’s your turn.”

“Excuse me? Are you just assuming that I want to just jump right into pailing with you?” Kankri narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Signless rolled his eyes,”You’re always jumping to conclusions, aren’t you? Just because you’re getting naked doesn’t mean that I’m going to pin you to the ground and shove my bulge into your nook.”

With a tsk of his tongue Kankri allowed his arms to fall down to his sides,”Must you be so lewd?”

“I’m not the one who just sucked another trolls bulge. Let alone another version of myself. Now are you going to strip? Or are we going to enter an endless loop of bickering...since that seems to be the only thing you’re good at.”

Kankri opened his mouth to retort, then gave a frustrated growl. With a bit of a temperish flare he tossed off his red sweater, and then also removed his own pair of ungodly, long pants,”There. Are you quite satisfied now? I can’t even begin to understand how a troll that is supposed to me can be such a pervert.”

Kankri’s bulge was already peeking out from his sheath, twisting and curling on itself. Trying to find some form of contact.

The comment made Signless laugh,”You think I’m a pervert? Oh goodness who knows how you would fair with other trolls from Alternia then..” He rested his hands on his hips and shook his head,”Yes, I’m satisfied. Though I could do without the sass.”

“Sass? I am not being sassy. I am simply giving my opinion and letting you know how I’m feeling. It is much less so sass, and more so keeping from bottling up aggressive emotions, which can lead to unnecessary blow ups at innocent trolls.” 

“For fucks sake you never shut up, do you?.” Signless pressed his tongue against his cheek,”I don’t think that my little lessons I have given you have quite gone through your thick thinkpan. Which can only mean I have to move onto the next step.” He sat down on the bench.

Kankri scoffed,”Oh and pray tell what that next step might be then?”

Before he could process what was happening Kankri’s wrist was grasped by a firm hand, and he was tugged across Signless’ lap,”Discipline.” 

“Discipline? Excuse me but do I look like a wriggler?” Kankri looked over his shoulder at the other, unable to sit up much due to the arm Signless had rested over his shoulder blades.

“You sure act like one.” With that Signless slapped a firm hand onto Kankri’s ass, pulling a surprised, almost insulted gasp from Kankri.

“I absolutely cannot believe that you just-!”

His comment was cut off by another smack. Kankri’s response with a whimper and a curl of his toes.

“Everytime you speak, or talk back during this, I will do more. Now, I think ten more is a fair amount. What do you think?”

Kankri ran his tongue over his teeth, resisting the urge to make a snarky response, not wanting to add to the amount of humiliation he was about to face,”I...fine.”

“Good.” 

The first spanking of the ten landed hard and harsh, no holding back. Despite his appearance and demeanor, the Signless was actually quite strong for what he had going for him. 

The second slap was the same as the last, and Kankri let out a grunt, biting his bottom lip. Absolutely humiliating. Embarrassing. He could feel the other troll’s smug expression burning into his body. 

The third made the corners of Kankri’s eyes begin to sting a little. Kankri sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. He could feel his bulge squirming against Signless’ hip.

By the sixth slap Kankri’s ass had begun to ripen into a light shade of red. It was quite a pleasing sight to Signless.

When the seventh hit came, Kankri cried out. Not any words. Just a cry. His face then fell down against Signless’ lap, wet cheeks brushing over his thigh. It was almost enough to make Signless feel guilty. Almost. However it was quite evident Kankri was getting off from the sensation as well. His hips were twitching as his bulge was squirming, making a bit of a mess on Signless’ outer hip.

Before spanking for the eighth time Signless couldn’t help but grope the ass in front of him. It was so round, so soft. A quite nice ass indeed. As he squeezed a moan fell from Kankri’s lips. Signless spanked.

The ninth and tenth spanking were done in a quick succession, one landing upon either cheek. Once done his ten Signless smoothed a hand gently over Kankri’s ass. He then pulled Kankri up to straddle his lap so they were eye level with the other.

His cheeks were definitely stained with tears, and he was avoiding eye contact. Signless sighed, kissing at the high points of Kankri’s cheeks, then wiped away the wet trails with his thumbs,”You handled that very well Kankri.” Signless gently pushed a hand through his fluffy hair, then stopped to scratch at Kankri’s horn beds, forcing Kankri to shiver, then relax,”Deserving of a reward I think.”

“Oh..?” There wasn’t really any tone to Kankri’s voice. If anything he sounded a little shaken.

Signless nodded, moving a hand to gently stroke the others bulge,”Just relax for now, let me get you warmed up, and then we can make sure you really feel good.”

A shaky moan was pulled from Kankri, the other’s touch had taken him off guard. His forehead fell onto Signless’ shoulder, however his head was swiftly pulled back up by Signless’ other hand tangling in his hair once more and pulling back. Their lips then met. Gentler than before. 

Kankri squirmed a bit as Signless’ tongue prodded his lips, and with a bit of nerves he allowed his lips to part. As soon as Signless was able to his tongue pushed its way into Kankri’s mouth. He swirled his tongue with the other’s while stroking his bulge faster. 

Warmth flooded Kankri’s senses. He couldn’t really find himself able to think about much. A light moan escaped his throat, and with instinct guiding him, he began to roll his hips.

In a thousand sweeps Kankri would have never imagined himself doing something like this. He wanted to ignore that though. He wouldn’t say it out loud, or to any other troll he knew, ever, but he was enjoying himself. This was all new to him and every thing that happened was even more pleasurable than the last.

Relaxing, Kankri let his arms rest around Signless’ shoulders as he did his best to kiss back. It was something he had never done before. Signless didn’t pay too much mind, calmly guiding the other as they went along.

What Signless was paying mind to though was the way that Kankri’s hips were moving down against his. It was very nice. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from Kankri’s bulge, and before the smaller troll could even begin to complain Signless’ own, larger bulge, replaced his hand.

His bulge wrapped around Kankri’s, tangling with it and squeezing it. This seemed to stir Kankri up even more, for he was getting much noisier against Signless’ lips. 

The preacher soon couldn’t help himself, and his hands moved once more to Kankri’s ass, giving yet another smack. Kankri gave a sharp gasp and whimper in response. 

The two continued like that for a while, kissing messily, short of breath, bulges tangling, and Signless smacking and groping the all too perfect ass sat in his lap. It was maddening. Both were reaching a peak, with every moment, every gasp of air, tension was building.

No.

This still wasn’t how Signless wanted to finish. He wanted to fuck the other. He was going to fuck the other. There was no doubt in his mind about it. 

With a growl Signless parted their bulges and lips.

“Is something wrong?” Kankri asked, panting softly to try and catch his breath.

“Yeah, get up, I want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Kankri’s face reddened, and he got up from the other’s lap.

Running his hand over his face Signless thought for a moment over positions. Yeah, yeah that could work.

“Get on the bench, facing away from me. Knees on the seat, and make sure your legs are spread open. You can hold onto the back for support.”

“Uhm, alright.” Kankri moved at the other instructed, then looked back at the other,”Like this?”

Almost...not quite. He needed..yeah,”Lean your chest over the bench more.” Really get that ass nice and perked up.”

Kankri obediently leaned forward as his back bowed. He was trembling a little. His nook was on display to the other, there was no doubt in his mind. He felt slick, and warm, he had never felt like this before in his life..or his afterlife. This must be what arousal was.

Signless watched the other, letting out a shaky sigh. Normally he wouldn’t be so pushy when it came to pailing, but damn it he never thought he’d fuck an alternate version of himself either. He moved to stand behind the other, his hands ghosted down Kankri’s sides, then traveled to his hips. 

One of Signless’ hands rested on Kankri’s hips while the other slid down between Kankri’s legs. He rubbed a pair of fingers over the slick folds of Kankri’s nook and his bulge lashed. So inviting. Fuck.

Gingerly he slid his pair of fingers into Kankri’s nook, all the way down to his second knuckle, then scissored them slowly. Kankri’s hips bucked in response as his gaze turned forward. Watching the other troll finger him, it was too much. Too erotic.

The teasing of Kankri’s nook continued for a while, fingers twisting, scissoring, and thrusting inside. Signless would rub a finger up against his walls, and a shaky, needy whimper would escape Kankri. He wasn’t talking as much anymore, that was for sure.

There was only so much of watching Kankri squirm and whine that Signless could take however, his bulge was beginning to ache with a need to bury itself into the troll. His fingers slid back out and he wiped them off on his hip. He then proceeded to take a firm hold of Kankri’s hips, moving to rub his bulge gently over his folds.

Kankri tensed, and Signless quickly relaxed him with a soft hush, along with a hand smoothing down over his back. He was going to enjoy this thoroughly. No more frustrated pitch dreams. No more unwanted sexual fantasies. He was going to finally live out what he had been wanting to do for so long. 

His bulge slid back, pressing it’s tip at Kankri’s entrance, almost teasing as he prodded. “Signless..” Kankri glanced back over his shoulder,”Please.”

Damn. No way he could say no to that.

Biting his bottom lip, Signless pressed his hips forward, groaning from his throat as his bulge pushed into the other’s nook. It was wonderful. Slick. Tight. He rose a hand letting it land across Kankri’s ass once again. Kankri moaned, his nook squeezing around the tendril pushing its way inside him. He was losing focus again. Overwhelmed with new sensations.

Signless took his time working his bulge into the other, though it was practically painful to hold back, he didn’t want to make Kankri’s first time a bad time. He let his bulge twist and rub against Kankri’s nook walls, and soon enough their hips met. 

Kankri was shaking, a light sheen of sweat covered his body as he gripped onto the bench. He licked over his lips, biting at his bottom lip before speaking,”Y-you’re in?” Tears pricked at his eyes again. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was just to how much was happening.

“All the way.” Signless patted Kankri’s hip, then squeezed. 

In all honesty Signless was quite surprised the other had managed to take it all, but he was nowhere near complaining about it. He gave Kankri a moment to adjust to the feeling, and then he began to thrust, starting off shallow and slow. He’d build his way up. There was no doubt about that. He was going to finish off pounding Kankri’s nook, making him squeal like he was in heat. Yeah. That was a nice thought.

Starting off Kankri was quiet, making only soft whimpers when their hips met, but as they went on he only grew noisier and noisier. 

Signless’ shallow thrusts soon turned into deep slams, still taking his time, but the motions were enough to make Kankri practically mewl with pleasure. Kankri was probably going to climax soon like this. But there was no way Signless was going to stop. Not until he makes the other a mess and he, himself came.

Once more the pace changed, Signless began to slap and grope at Kankri’s ass, thrusting quick and light. Kankri was moaning out now and sobbing with pleasure, his hips twitching along desperately with Signless’ thrusts. His nook tightened. Oh he was definitely about to peak. He could feel it building inside him. He felt light, and dizzy. With that Signless gripped Kankri’s hair, tugging him into a deep kiss, nipping at his lips, then forcing his tongue into Kankri’s mouth.

That was enough to send Kankri over, moaning against Signless’ mouth as his bulge and nook seized, releasing material. He cried a little from the sensation. It was so much. It was so good.

The feeling for Signless was utterly erotic. He panted. This was it. Home stretch. He spanked Kankri once more, his hips not slowing, and instead he moved faster, harder, pounding himself into Kankri’s nook as he had originally intended to do. 

It was wonderful. Kankri was extra slick now, and fuck was he almost screaming. He was crying out nonsensical things, whining, shivering, it was glorious. Signless wasn’t far behind, but he wanted to savor this. He wanted to savor the bit of release he had finally been needing for who knows how long now.

With a few more deep thrusts he reached his limit. He pressed his hips snug against Kankri’s and released, then slowly pulled out. Damn.

Before him Kankri remained in his position, legs spread, material dripping from his nook and off his bulge. His face was flushed, streaked with tears and he was panting and shaking. Overstimulated.

Signless soaked in the sight for a few moments before heaving a heavy sigh. He couldn’t just leave the other here like this. He returned to Kankri’s side. He placed a tender kiss against his temple, then helped a shaky Kankri up,”Let’s see about cleaning you up, yeah?” Signless bent his knees, hitching Kankri under his knees, picking him up bridal style,”There we go.” Signless wiped the tears off of Kankri’s face yet again.

Kankri couldn’t even find the energy to retort or complain. He was tired. Blissed out. Was that what he had been missing all those sweeps..? He let his head rest against Signless’ chest, paying barely any mind as they went from his bubble into what he could only assume was Signless’.

Once back in his own bubble Signless made his way over to a pool of water, testing the temperature with his toe before sinking into the pool, cradling Kankri close to his chest. He could tell the other was exhausted, maybe he’d let the other stay in his bubble with him to rest up.

Signless sat himself on a rock, then gently began to rinse all the material off of Kankri. There was a faint hum on contentedness that came from Kankri as he was cleaned. The silence was good. No need for bickering or uncomfortable conversations. It was what they needed right now. 

A kiss was pressed to Kankri’s forehead as his eyes began to slowly droop closed. Signless finished gently washing him and then climbed out. He fetched a blanket and wrapped Kankri up in it, then set him in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. He made a fire, then cuddled himself up with his alternate.

“Do you want to rest here for a while?” Signless handed a cup of water to Kankri, who took it with a nod.

Kankri drank from the cup, watching the fire flicker in front of them as he leaned against Signless. Slowly his eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep. As soon as he did Signless laid the other back in the pile and put out the fire. He then pulled the smaller troll close to his chest, preparing himself to rest.

Okay, so...maybe this Kankri would be okay. He could deal with keeping him around for a little while longer.


End file.
